Chocolate amargo
by DarknekoNami09
Summary: A Itachi jamás le ha gustado el chocolate, pero su prometido Deidara encontrara la manera para que por primera vez a su moreno le guste, al fin, el chocolate amargo es un mangar de dioses, ¿no? / Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez /


_**Corresponde al reto "Nuestra primera vez"**_

_**Tal vez deseen algo cliché, pero pues no sé, eso no es lo mío. Espero le guste tanto a mi escribirlo. La verdad tenía más ideas pero es todo lo que plasme.**_

_**Género: Romance, Comedia, Universo Alterno al anime y/o manga.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no ocupo sus personajes con fin de lucro,**_

_**Chocolate amargo**_

_Chocolate, ¡oh, vaya manjar! _

Aquel derivado del cacao era delicioso y más por que podía comerse en diferentes presentaciones, y a él le encantaba el chocolate, si pudiese podría casarse con una barra gigante de este. Más sin embargo sabía que a su enamorado no le agradaría la idea. Pero ¡quien quisiera compartir a semejante bombón con una barra sin vida! A nadie le gustaría. Además dejando eso de lado, otra razón era porque e incluso aborrecía el chocolate, ¿porqué? ¡Vaya a saber porque!

Y eso, a Deidara le frustraba.

Deidara es un guapo hombre de veintiséis años de edad, estatura media, cabello rubio largo hasta su cintura siempre amarrado en una media coleta de caballo alta, ojos azules como dos bellos zafiros delicadamente delineados de negro, tupidas pestañas y cejas delgadas, una nariz respingaba y cuerpo esbelto cubierto por jeans y playeras de colores llamativos.

Es maestro de artes plásticas en la universidad central de Tokio, su lema era; ¡el arte es una explosión! Y claro que no lo decía de una manera literal, le fascinaba explotar cosas y mas si eran de arcilla, pero además de eso le gustaban otras dos, el chocolate y su prometido Itachi Uchiha, vicepresidente de una gran cadena de hoteles turísticos.

Itachi Uchiha, un hombre alto con piel lechosa, cabello ébano largo atado en una coleta con un listón rojo, ojos rasgados y de un penetrante color negro como la noche misma, debajo de estos estaban unas pronunciadas ojeras que lo hacían ver más encantador a los ojos de cualquiera y eso al rubio le molestaba aún más, no se consideraba celoso pero aquellas arpías lo tenían harto, Itachi era suyo y de nadie más.

Pronto cumpliría seis años con el moreno y no sabía que regalarle, el año pasado él solo le compro un reloj caro, que sabía que le encantaba a su novio pero en cambio este, ¡le había propuesto matrimonio! Aún recordaba su cara de sorpresa, la bella decoración del restaurante, la suave música y la deliciosa comida, pero aún más ver el hermoso rostro de Itachi con ese brillo en los ojos y esa encantadora sonrisa, no pudo negarse pero al ver lo que había preparado él salió corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos siendo visto por los ojos incrédulos del moreno, no supo si lo había rechazado o estaba muy, pero muy emocionado, corrió detrás del rubio y luego de una larga plática, bebida de por medio y una calurosa reconciliación hoy cumplían un año exactamente de su compromiso y menos de seis meses para estar unidos por toda la vida.

— Que día tan jodido —chilló por lo bajo Deidara luego que sonara el timbre y se dieran terminadas las clases por ese día, se alegro, por fin vería a su chico y estarían ellos dos solos todo un fin de semana para celebrar su aniversario y festejar su momento a solas, vio los alumnos salir del aula así que aprovecho para tomar sus cosas y pasar a la dirección a dejar unos documentos, al llegar vio a la guapa secretaria le sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes. —Buenas tardes, preciosa Shizune.

La secretaria se sonrojo violentamente, le miró entre aquellos feos lentes de pasta negra forzando una pequeña sonrisa por los nervios.

— Buenas tardes, señor Deidara... —saludo para después dirigir su mirada a la carpeta que traía en manos— ¿es para la directora Tsunade, verdad? —Pregunto deduciendo a que venía el rubio, como respuesta recibió un asentimiento—lo siento, pero no está disponible en estos momentos.

El rubio trago duro en menos de media hora se encontraría con el moreno para ajustar detalles de la salida y comprar algunas cosas, suspiró debería esperar a que llegara, por lo que tenía la tarde perdida, rebusco su móvil en los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans empezando a marcar un número que se sabía de memoria.

—Ya veo, entonces llamare a Itachi...—bufó escuchando el pitido del otro lado, Shizune sabía lo mucho que ellos se amaban y el poco tiempo que lograban pasar juntos y la verdad ver aquella cara de frustración hizo que se resignara.

—Espera—le llamo, el rubio el miro con duda—si gustas puedes irte yo esperare a que la directora llegue y le daré los papeles.

— ¿Enserio?—la chica asintió, colgó la llamada y guardo el móvil nuevamente—¡muchas gracias! —se abalanzo contra ella por encima del escritorio, la apretujo entre sus brazos y beso su mejilla, se alejo dejando a la ajena nerviosa y corrió hacia su auto, aún no llegaría tan tarde.

—Tonto—susurró la guapa secretaria, el corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se saldría de su pecho.

_"Chocolate amargo~ prueba un poco de chocolate"_

Un guapo moreno se retiraba de un lujoso hotel, Itachi había ido a revisar algunos detalles ya que esperaba que se ese lugar fuese la recepción de su boda, puede que se esté adelantando un poco pero la verdad quería estar unido siempre con su hermoso rubio, hasta hacerse viejos y arrugados, frunció el ceño ante aquella idea tan empalagosa más sin embargo no era tan desagradable, se había ganado varias hostias y amenazas de desheredar su gran fortuna por el amor que se tenía pero muchos años de trabajo juntos y soportar malas miradas que la verdad les venía valiendo, Deidara soporto mucho, desde maltratos verbales por parte de su padre hasta la hipocresía de su madre que no mucho tiempo después se gano un poco de su cariño. Su móvil vibro, lo saco del bolsillo de su saco y miró al remitente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios apretando el botón de atender, cuando pego la oreja al móvil vio que el ajeno había colgado, dejo escapar un suspiro y frunció el ceño molesto. Le devolvió la llamada, espero paciente a que su prometido contestara.

— ¿Aló? —escucho del otro lado, su corazón latió con fuerza, como amaba escuchar su voz.

—Soy Itachi...—una risa se hizo presente, era nerviosa.

—No te reconocí, Ita. —Murmuró el rubio, Itachi pudo deducir que estaba manejando ya que no reviso quien marcaba— ¿paso algo? Ya voy para allá.

El moreno sonrió, dijo un "Nos vemos en un rato" y con voz suave para que solo el ajeno escuchara soltó un "Te amo rubito", colgando y dirigirse a su automóvil.

Se dirigió a su automóvil, desactivo la alarma quietando el seguro de paso, abrió la puerta del copiloto y aventó su portafolio, rodeo el auto hasta quedar del lado del conductor abriendo la puerta y sentarse en al haciendo, hecho una última mirada al lujoso hotel y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pronto estaría con él para siempre.

No tardo más que veinte minutos para llegar al lugar acordado, el restaurante donde le había propuesto matrimonio, recordó que cuando lo vio salir corriendo temió por que se hubiese arrepentido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que solo quedo pasmado por la noticia que no sabía reaccionar, aunque sabía que si hubiese huido o rechazado lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin de mundo. En la entrada de restaurante vio una hermosa cabellera rubia, se detuvo en frente de él y se bajo del auto, le entrego las llaves a un joven vestido de botones quien se encarga de ir a estacionar el automóvil, con paso elegante se acerco a su guapo novio quien desprevenido dio un salto cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura, giró molesto su rostro hasta toparse con unas orbes ónix, su corazón se comprimió de gusto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abalanzo contra el moreno estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios que fue bien correspondido.

— Vaya, creo que me haz extrañado —bromeó el moreno, rodeando con su brazo la estrecha pero varonil cintura de su chico, el rubio hizo un mohín, cruzando sus brazos en señal de enfado.

— ¡Eso es obvio, Uchiha! —chilló, empezando a caminar dentro del local, las elegantes puertas de cristal se abrieron dejando a la vista un hermoso lugar al estilo victoriano. Itachi se acerco al recepcionista, dio su nombre y el hombre le indico una mesa, el moreno asintió y con Deidara pegado a él camino guiados de un mesero. —No te he visto en un mes, es frustrante, ¿sabes?

—Vamos, sabías que así serían los últimos meses, ¿no? —ladeo su rostro depositando un beso en la mejilla del ajeno, quien se sonrojo levemente.

—No hagas eso…—murmuró abochornado, siendo seguido por miradas indiscretas.

— Ignóralos. —Fue la respuesta de su amado, asintió, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran de él? Creo que se volvió más indeciso desde que estaban comprometidos, al fin llegaron a un cubículo, ni muy grande ni pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema con adornos rojizos y dorados, plantas decoraban el lugar como también algunos cuadros, había una mesa en el centro con un mantel blanco y un florero encima, dos sillas estaban alrededor de la mesa, el mesero les dio paso y ambos se metieron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si,

—Debiste pedir una mesa normal. —sabía que a Itachi no le daba vergüenza, pero aún así no entendía por que tanta privacidad.

—Simplemente no quise… —se encogió de hombros, rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un dulce. Deidara al mirarlo sus ojos se iluminaron, Itachi sonrió divertido ofreciéndole la barra. —No puedo creer que te guste eso.

Deidara la tomo sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios, abrió la envoltura dejando al descubierto una deliciosa barra de chocolate, dio una mordida y una mueca se hizo presente en su rostro al saborearla.

—Es chocolate amargo…—jadeo, mirando la envoltura y rectificando lo dicho.

—Se supone que lo amas en cualquier presentación, ¿no? —el rubio le miro molesto, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el mesero hizo acto de presencia, ambos pidieron lo que iban a comer y el joven se retiro por donde vino.

—Sabes que no me gusta el chocolate amargo.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, Dei.

Este dejo la barra media mordida sobre la mesa y miro expectante a su prometido.

—Se que jamás he preguntado cosas de más, pero… ¿porqué no te gusta el chocolate?

Claro era la pregunta que se llevaba preguntado desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, Itachi se tenso y miro al ajeno con recelo.

— ¿Por qué dices? —inquirió, aunque bien sabía la respuesta su cerebro aún no superaba aquello, era un trauma que se había hecho de por vida. Silencio, eso es lo que hubo en los próximos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Deidara tamboreó la mesa con sus dedos, aburrido.

—Vale, no respondas—canturreó, pero bien que de alguna u otra forma terminaría sacando la información. — ¿Entonces en tu departamento o en el mío?

—En el tuyo…

_Chocolate amargo, el placer de placeres._

Las ocho con cuarenta minutos, había planeado aquello esas últimas dos horas estaba seguro que con esto Itachi olvidaría su odio al chocolate, si no, dejaba de llamarse Deidara. Suspiró acomodándose en el mullido sillón de su sala no faltaba mucho para que el moreno llegara al departamento ya que no solía retrasarse nunca, uno, dos y tres timbrazos hicieron acto de presencia, Deidara sonrió malicioso se levanto con pereza y tomo un sobre que se encontraba encima de la mesita de centro, se acero con sigilo a la puerta y dejo deslizar el sobre debajo de esta, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Itachi en cambio miró con recelo el sobre blanco, ¿qué tal y si Deidara estaba en problema? Iba a abrir la puerta más sin embargo opto por recoger el sobre y mirar un peculiar mensaje. "Para Ita idiota". Era de él, de su rubio, ¿qué quería insinuar? ¡Lo estaba dejando! Sabía que debía ser más cariñoso. Mordió su labio con rabio y opto por abrir el sobre, mejor sacarse de dudar que pensar unas mil maneras de como su guapo prometido lo dejaría.

—Idiota no te estoy dejando…—leyó en encabezado y al fin el alma llegó a su cuerpo. —Aunque me sorprende que lo hayas pensado, espera diez minutos y cuando pasen abre la puerta, no tiene seguro—vale, eso ya era extraño, no, más que eso. —Quítate la ropa que traigas y…—¡pero que mierda! —entra a mi habitación, te espero, con cariño Deidara. —Está bien, su casi esposo se estaba volviendo loco. —Posdata; ¡No estoy loco, estúpido! Tú solo haz lo que te digo o mañana te dolerá el trasero.

Una risa escapo de sus labios, ya se imaginaba a Deidara con el seño fruncido y un rubor en sus mejillas al decir tales cosas, miró su reloj había pasado más de quince minutos desde había tomado el sobre, ¿Cuándo tardo en sí en leerlo y pensar cosas que ni al caso, temeroso abrió la puerta, bien, estaba abierta, el lugar estaba en penumbras, con precaución se adentro al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se retiro su chaqueta dejándola en el perchero y camino hacia la pequeña sala, dudo un poco en quitarse la ropa, pero vamos ¡nadie quería ver a una fiera rubia enojada! Con desgano empezó a quitarse la ropa, primero la camisa de manga negra y luego el pantalón junto los zapatos y las calcetas. Solo en bóxer, porque no quería ir desnudo se encamino al cuarto de su prometido, tocó la puerta dos veces y un adelante quedito se hizo presento, abrió el pomo y un suave aroma a coco le lleno las fosas nasales con su dulzón aroma, caminó adentro de la habitación pequeñas velas alumbraban estás, la pared pintada color chocolate hacía contraste, con ojos vagos miró a la cama, ¡por los Dioses!

— ¿Deidara? —tragó saliva.

Encima de la cama estaba su hermoso prometido, desnudo, con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza y cubierto de una sustancia extraña color caqui, se acerco con sigilo y el aroma a chocolate le llegó, más sin embargo no sintió repulsión como antes, no, ahora había sido una máquina para activar su deseo, en ese estado Deidara se veía hermoso, comestible en el buen sentido de la palabra y claro: follable. Aunque esa palabra no existiera en un diccionario.

— ¿Te quedaras embobado o al final harás algo? —le saco de sus pensamientos, relamió sus labios deseoso de que su moreno le hiciera algo, Itachi como un felino se acerco con pasos precisos posicionándose encima del rubio, sostenido de sus antebrazos y rodillas, acerco sus labios al cuello del ajeno, olió y se extasió de aquel aroma, entre abrió sus labios lamiendo la piel expuesta. Sabía delicioso.

De los labios del rubio solo podían salir suspiros y gemidos bajos, sus hombrías crecían conforme la excitación aumentaba y pronto se fundieron en uno solo, Itachi no dejo rastro de chocolate sobre el cuerpo de su amado, se lo había comido todo y claro que no le desagrado del todo. ¿Cómo pudo perder tanta delicia?

_Chocolate amargo, delicioso, delicioso chocolate amargo._

Cansados se abrazaron y cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, al día siguiente despertó primero el rubio, no quiso levantarse y opto por admirar a su moreno, dormido se veía más guapo de lo que era, con aquellas facciones masculinas y bien definidas. No pensó que su plan diera éxito, más tan cansado estaba que no le pregunto sobre su trauma, bufo. Al menos ya no repudia el chocolate.

El ajeno se removió, y Deidara lo miró, Itachi se despertó, lo primero que divisó fue a su chico, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y Deidara se inclinó para besar sus labios.

— Buenos días, Itachi.

— Buenas, ¿acabas de despertar? —el aludido negó lentamente, se estiro sobre la cama y dio un medio giro.

— ¿Te gusto lo de anoche? —preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia.

— ¿Cómo crees? —bromeó con sarcasmo el Uchiha. Deidara se levantó y se encamino al baño. Itachi prefirió quedarse.

—Voy a ducharme… —canturreó.

Itachi estaba indeciso, decirlo su más temible secreto… no podía, pero sabía que debía. Quince largos minutos pasaron debatiéndose si decirle o no, pero debía. El rubio entró al cuarto con una toalla cubriendo de la cintura para abajo, sus largos cabellos rubios caían como cascada sobre sus hombros humedeciendo su pecho y parte de la espalda.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar? —preguntó, rebuscando ropa limpia en el armario.

—Deidara —le llamó, el ajeno le miró de reojo alentándolo a que continuara. — ¿Siempre quisiste saber, porqué odio el chocolate, no?

—Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero entiendo que no lo quieras decir.

—Fue cuando niño, tenía tal vez unos nueve años —le corto, hundiéndose en la sabanas. —Mi papá me llevo a una fábrica de chocolate, yo estaba feliz nunca antes había comido uno y de tanta la emoción me acerque a un tanque de estos…

"Podía verse a un pequeño niño de piel lechosa, su cabello ébano iba amarrado en una coleta baja, corría de un lado a otro en aquella fabrica, ¡que feliz se sentía! Curioso se acerco a un tanque donde ponían el chocolate derretido sin azúcar, amargo, él quería saber que se sentía estar en uno metió su mano curioso sintió la viscosidad de este y la saco de inmediato cuando el agua empezó a moverse.

— Eh…—extrañado se acerco un poco más y del chocolate empezó a brotar algo, con temor dio dos pasitos atrás y al fin pudo ver lo que había. Una señora regordeta más de lo deseado salía cubierta de chocolate, este empezó a escurrir sobre su cuerpo dejando a la vista partes de piel, desnuda, ¡estaba desnuda! Temeroso no pudo moverse y la señora lo miro, sonriendo.

—Vaya, no pensé que hubiese alguien aquí —dijo con voz dulce, Itachi se quedo en shock, aquello había sido demasiado para su pobre mente."

Deidara no sabía que hacer, si aguantar la risa o consolar a su amado, pero vamos ¡de eso más de diez años! Se acerco a su moreno y le abrazo.

—Pero ya paso, aunque no creo que sea tan malo, ¿sabes? —trató de consolarlo.

—Al menos pudo meterse con ropa…—murmuró el Uchiha.

— ¿Y qué paso con ella? —preguntó con duda el rubio.

—Estaba en shock que no siquiera pude gritar, creo que huyó o de seguro se metía en problemas…—un suspiro escapo de sus labios, se separo de su prometido y deposito un breve beso en sus labios. —Pero tienes razón, es cosa del pasado, además creo que le he encontrado un gustillo.

El ajeno se sonrojo hasta las orejas y empujo al moreno, tirándolo al suelo, el Uchiha soltó una risa y se levanto.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno, si gustas ve la televisión…—Deidara no pudo replicar y el moreno había salido de la habitación desnudo, al fin su ropa quedo en la sala, el rubio hizo caso a su chico y encendió la televisión, un programa de comedia.

Así estuvo entretenido un rato cuando cortaron de forma abrupta el programa, eran las noticias.

—Vaya, que habrá pasado ahora… —murmuró.

"_Noticia de último momento, se busca señora prófuga por meterse a fabricas de chocolate de incognito y nadar en los tanques de reserva, les mostramos una foto tomada por un turista"_

Abrió sus ojos como platos y su rostro se puso pálido, ¡qué demonios! Debía prohibirse tener tan poca ropa y mucha carne, se tapo los ojos deseando no ver más. ¡Cuánto chocolate! ¡Qué desperdicio de chocolate! No, al carajo… ¡Quien carajos hacia eso! No, no… lo suyo era diferente, ella debería estar en la cárcel… Deidara comprendió a Itachi, claro que lo hizo.

Porque fue **la primera vez** que Deidara odio el chocolate, ¡por Dios! Esa señora debía cubrir aquella piel expuesta, en cambio el moreno ya no se le hacía tan desagradable y más por la forma tan inusual en comerlo, y esa ocasión y **por primera vez** en su vida, amo el chocolate.

Al fin de cuentas es un manjar de Dioses, ¿no? Se coma donde se coma.

**Fin.**

¿Les gusto? Bien ahora sí, es primera vez de amor-odio hacia el chocolate en ambos, me gusto la idea porque no es cliché, no es que no me guste solo que no se me da sensación de que no sirvo para eso, ¿quieren que ponga la boda? Espero merezca un bello review.

Itara espero te guste y gracias por invitarme al reto. Besos.


End file.
